Redemption 2-Return of the Pirate
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: The Pizzeria has been cleansed, but now Blake and Foxy are about to start on a new adventure into their shared past when an old enemy comes calling! Five Nights at Freddy's games and all related characters belong to the great Scott Cawthon
1. Chapter 1

Redemption 2: Return of the Pirate

Sequel to Redemption

Two weeks after Night 5

Blake Belladonna entered the pizzeria, having been away for the past couple weeks to recuperate after everything that had happened that night, smiling at the others before hearing a screech and ending up on her back. She out a sigh at the laughter from everyone as she gazed into the gold eyes of Foxy, grinning. "I-I've...missed you too Foxy," she groaned, watching him get up and lift her onto her feet before glancing at the group. Erin, Hayley and the twins had elected to stay on and work at the pizzeria, though Lenny was currently sitting at a table working on something, waving at her without looking up before going back to whatever he was doing. The redhead stared around her in awe. "You guys really redid the place," she said. "It looks amazing!"

Hayley brought over the fabric that had been ordered, the fox standing still as the two best friends removed the sash and went to work, using a colored thread that would blend into the cloth. He grinned as they finished after a while, walking over to one of the mirrors and looking at himself. "I be like new..." he said in awe, watching Blake come over and tie the sash loosely around his waist, kissing his metal cheek. "You deserved this Foxy..." she said, blushing faintly. "So-what's next for us?"

Foxy looked at her before taking her hand, leading her back towards her old office and the new door in the wall, letting go and grabbing the key from the desk. "Here lass-go see."

The redhead stared before taking the key and unlocking the door, stepping into the apartment that had been added on and staring with wide eyes before turning, the others having come over. "Ok guys," she said. "What is this?"

Bonnie grinned as he moved in. "This was my idea-so you'd be close to us." He moved his foot in a pattern on the floor nervously. "Do you like it Blake?"

His reply came as he felt arms around him, Blake hugging him as tears fell. "You guys..." she said, looking up at him and the others. "This is amazing. My lease is ending in a few days as well-was wondering if I should renew it. You've saved me having to make that choice."

She let go of the rabbit and explored her new home, entering the bedroom and noticing the nautical theme, chuckling. "I can just see Foxy's influence in here." She said, running her hands over the wooden plank walls and smiling to herself. "I'll have to see if I still have that old set of bedclothes." Blake took out her phone, calling her landlord and letting him know she would be moving out before ending the call, turning to look at the others. "Ok guys-I need you in your human forms. I need to go rent a..." she spotted something out the window and shook her head. "And once again Mr. Wilson is ahead of me." The redhead watched her friends shift forms before heading outside, and to her apartment-spending the next several hours moving.

~Time-skippity-do-dah~

With everyone helping, the move only took about 4 hours and Blake was currently smoothing the quilt over her bed, running her hand over the design of a blue shell that was the main feature of it and feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Hello Foxy," she said quietly, turning to him and smiling as he looked around the room at some of the photos before letting go and glancing in the closet. "Ye make no debate about t' colors that are ye favorite lass." He gently fingered a forest gown with gold trim. "What this dress be for?"

"It's the one I usually wear to the Renaissance Faires actually." She came over, smiling at him. "Though they're doing more of a nautical theme this year actually, so I was thinking...that is, if you wanted to..."

The redhead broke off, the pirate grinning at her brightly. "If ye be askin' me t' go with ye lass, I would be honored." He watched her grin back, knowing she was thinking of what he could wear before she shrugged. "I'll just make something Foxy-you'll be the best-looking swashbuckler there!"

Foxy lifted her up, swinging her around a little before holding her close, realizing just how much her presence made what had been an empty apartment a day ago into a home. "I be glad ye like the design I chose." He said. "Chica and the girls did the bathroom and kitchen and Puppet, Goldie, Freddy, Lenny and Mr. Wilson did the living room."

"Um...what was Bonnie doing then?"

"The closets."

Blake groaned, leaning against him. "What is it with that guy and closets?" she muttered, moving away from him and heading into the small kitchenette, looking in her fridge for a moment. "I'm not going to always be mooching of the pizzeria you know right?" she said over her shoulder as she shut the door after standing up, noticing the pirate eyeing her and grinning slyly before facepalming. "Foxy-I'm warning you...no jokes about my rear end-it didn't go over so well last time, remember?"

The grin dropped as he came over, touching her back. "I can't admire the treasure I found?" he asked, giving her a mock-sad look as she growled playfully, watching him run out of the apartment. "Ok..." the redhead said. "Really must work on how a playful growl sounds."

She came out of her apartment and into the kitchen, watching Chica take something out of the oven." Hey Blake!" she chirped. "Hayley taught me how to make your favorite dish!"

Blake came over, grinning with delight. "Macaroni and Cheese..." she breathed, grabbing plates and silverware before going out and setting one of the smaller tables, watching all her friends come and sit down as the blonde-haired girl came over, giving everyone some of the food. The redhead sat next to her love, leaning against him as she ate, feeling beyond happy to be around them.

Foxy's P.O.V.

He had been freaked out at the growl, Hayley explaining that his love most likely wasn't mad at him and was being playful-knowledge he was grateful for. There was just something about when the small woman got angry that scared the seawater out of him: her power taking on a very ominous tint that just _screamed_ 'run for your life'. Now, Foxy looked down at her as she ate before trying what was on his plate and smiling. 'Prob'ly for the best that it only be the lass that can do that,' he thought, enjoying the meal. 'Though I love her just the same in all her moods.'

Blake's P.O.V.

She finished her plate, sipping her water before yawning as the pirate gently lifted her up, excusing himself and carrying her bridal style into her new home, setting her in a chair and managing to get her shoes and socks off before opening the bed and moving her to it. He gently tucked her in, seeing her shuddering and feeling her mood before walking over to the other side of the bed and climbing in next to her, gently pulling her against his chest after shifting forms and closing his eyes, finding himself falling into sleep with her.

Freddy's P.O.V.

He looked up after about 10 minutes before getting to his feet and heading into the apartment, blinking as he looked into the bedroom and covered his mouth, staring in shock for a moment before gently closing the door to the bedroom and leaving. He quietly closed the door to the apartment and walked quickly to the others, his eyes wide as the others glances up, Chica blinking at him. "Freddy?" she asked. "What's wrong-you look..."

"Keep it down," Freddy said. "They're asleep right now."

Hayley stopped and stared, her fork half-way to her lips. "Foxy...in bed with _Blake_?" she looked at the brown-haired male. "Is this what you are saying?"

The reply was a nod as he looked at her nervously, the girl exhaling slowly as she finished her meal. "I think we should let them be guys-Blake's in a new place and probably nervous about that fact."

"You're...all right with them being in bed together?" Goldie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She_ is_ an adult Goldie-and I know Foxy isn't going to hurt her. There might be a bit of screaming in the morning when she wakes however." The black-haired girl collected the empty plates and silverware, taking them into the kitchen as Erin and the twins shook their heads. "We're going to head out you guys-catch ya later."

Chica waved at them as they left before heading into the kitchen as well, helping Hayley and gossiping with her. Puppet leaned back in his chair, watching the others. "It's a great feeling to have her back." He said quietly, Bonnie grinning. "I know-we all missed her, but Foxy took it really hard. The power she was putting out however, that _had_ to tire her."

"You have no idea Bonnie." Hayley said as she came out with a bottle of cleanser and a cloth, cleaning the table. "I'm just amazed she's back up already-we were expecting one more week of her being out to be honest." She glanced toward the apartment, trying to get a read on her best friend's energy. "She's still low-she had to have pushed herself to come today."

Puppet thought for a few moments before shaking his head. "Is it possible her energy will come back quicker here?" he asked curiously, wondering if their bond would help her.

"It's entirely possible." Was the reply. "It really depends but her being around you guys will help, as will her being with Foxy-he just better be a perfect gentleman."

The black-haired girl got up, heading into the side room with a cot where she had been staying and falling asleep for the night, the others chatting.

~Timeskip to morning~

Blake yawned, feeling something holding her and looking down at the arm holding her, staring at the hook before slowly looking over her shoulder, a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the darkness as she let out a scream, a low chuckle vibrating her body. "Easy lass." Foxy said, watching her calm down and snuggle against his furry body. She smiled, relaxing. "You're so warm love." She said. "Were you here all night?"

"Ye be shudderin' when I laid ye in bed." He explained. "So I stayed t' keep ye calm."

"New place-I was like that when I got the old apartment too. I need to get the feel of the place-sometimes the energy there is..."

The fox rubbed her back with his hand, letting out a low rumble to soothe her. "It be pleasant t' wake beside ye this morning." He offered, watching her grin at him. "Ye weren't expectin' it be all."

"You're probably the reason I slept so well Foxy-haven't had a good night sleep in a long time. Could have been my landlord's energy however-he was a nice guy and all, but his energy was...weird."

Foxy let out a louder growl. "If he hurt you Blake..." he began, watching her turn in his arms to look at him. "He didn't love." She cooed. "Our energies just clashed with one another sometimes-then there was that weird time I found my apartment unlocked and..." her green eyes widened, thinking back on several strange instances. "Oh by the spirits...he had to have been aware of what I was-don't tell me he was trying to..."

Blake felt his embrace tighten gently as he nuzzled her hair. "He comes here Blake, we won't let him hurt ye." He gently tilted her head so she was looking at him. "Ye know a pirate always protects his treasure-be it a lady or gold and jewels. Ye are _mine_ t' protect-mine and the crew's."

"I hope Diane comes in-something's nagging in the back of my mind-I need to speak with the sorceress and the elder can guide me in doing so."

"Someone from the past?" he asked, before letting go of her and grabbing his head, wincing as his 'mind' was assaulted with confusing images and letting out a groan, the redhead pulling him close and calming him, "Easy Foxy...what happened?"

"N-not sure...flashes of memory methinks."

Blake climbed out of bed, going over and finding some old clothes. "That's it." She said. "I'm not waiting for Diane to come-we're going over to the shop now." She set the clothes on the bed for him before grabbing some for herself. "Shift to your human form and put those on-I would like you to come with."

She moved off, Foxy blinking as he shifted and changed into them, looking down at himself as she came back after a few minutes with a brush and tended to his hair a little, noticing that his hook was gone and watching him shrug at her questioning look. "Just never had a reason t' hide it lass-until ye came along, that is." He reached up, slipping off the eyepatch and setting it down before looking at himself with her in the mirror, seeing her smile. "Like I be a whole other person lass..."

The redhead kissed his cheek. "You're still you Fox," she replied, watching him smile at the nickname before taking her hand and leaving the apartment with her, Hayley glancing up. "Wow..." she said, smirking. "I felt the energy earlier-give Diane my best."

The couple grinned, heading outside and walking the 3 blocks to the bookshop and going inside. Blake grinned as she watched her love stare around her, letting go of her hand and walking over to a framed map on the wall, eyeing it appraisingly. "Beautifully detailed," he breathed, hearing chuckling. "Well you two are up early." A voice said, Diane coming over while sipping her coffee. "Why does Foxy seem troubled?"

The pirate came over, bowing slightly. "I be seeing fragments of memory-but they not be mine. The lass, however, wishes t' try and speak t' the sorceress, if that be even possible."

The older woman set her coffee cup down, listening to her student explain what was on her mind before moving off, looking through her books. "This does indeed sound familiar Blake." She called over her shoulder as she found an old written journal about pirates and brought it over, carefully turning the yellowed pages. Foxy moved off, looking at some of the stuff in cases while rubbing the locket he always wore since it had been given to him, spotting a model ship on a shelf and gazing at it. "That be lookin' mighty familiar." He said, finding himself lost in thought before hearing a voice. '_It is a model of my ship,_' it said, the pirate looking around before glancing at the locket he was rubbing and feeling someone nod. '_Ye be understandin' now-when I died, my soul got trapped within-finding its way back to Lyu_.'

'Lyu...as in the sorceress?'

'_Aye-Blake is her reincarnation-she was reborn in that form_.'

Foxy walked over to the others, watching his love look at him, the girl sensing the other person. "Made a new friend I take it?" she asked, watching him nod nervously as Diane cackled. "The lad's tapped into the soul within the locket." She explained, looking at him. "It's all right Foxy-it's going to be a learning experience for you both."

Blake touched the pendant, blinking as she saw a woman that looked like her wearing seafoam green in her mind's eye and relaxed herself, slipping into a trance. '_Finally we meet, Blake Belladonna_.' The woman said, smiling warmly. '_I am Lyu the Sorceress-the one who fell in love with the pirate Faron the Fox-you know him now as Foxy_.'

'So Foxy was seeing some of Faron's memories...tell me-was there a pirate that lived back then that may have been an enemy?'

'_Yes-Swanton the Cold-Hearted...and the one who killed my beloved. He took the locket and opened it, summoning me, but died in the storm I conjured. I took Faron's body back to my home and buried him there. Swanton has been reincarnated and will be actively searching for us-tell this to the others_.'

Foxy's P.O.V.

He had caught his love as she had collapsed after going into a trance, lifting her up and taking her back into a room, laying her on the couch and looking at the other woman. "It's all right Foxy-I think the sorceress finally wanted to speak to her."

"Lyu," he said softly. "Her name be Lyu." He sat down, resting Blake's head in his lap and petting her gently. "Tell me, what was the lass like when she was young?"

Diane smiled, sitting in the chair and looking at him. "Adventurous and kind." Was the reply. "She loved to help others-including animals. I remember one time she, Hayley and I were in the forest gathering herbs when Blake looked up and ran off. When we found her, she had used some of the herbs in her basket to help this white wolf that was known to the local tribe as sacred-she had been shot by an arrow. Keep in mind the girls were about 9 at the time-but Blake just...she assessed the situation and was able to remove the arrow, then crushed the herbs into a paste and put them on the wound, wrapping it with cloth from her top. The locals came upon us and were angry until the wolf got to its feet and howled before looking at Blake, nosing her gently." The old woman chuckled. "The tribe see us as Spirit-Kin; honorary members that are of high rank. Turns out it was a hunter that had been in the area and fired-he came forward and confessed when he saw the two of them."

There was a groan as Blake opened her eyes, looking up at them.

Blake's P.O.V.

The discussion with Lyu was enlightening but she had to wake up, opening her green eyes and looking at her love. "I have your friend's name," She said, blushing. "His name was Faron the Fox-and he was killed by Swanton the Cold-Hearted. The fool used the locket to summon her only to be slain in the storm she conjured."

Diane stared at this information before looking up the names and nodding. "Faron was a fair man-good to his crew and those he came across-he usually let them go instead of killing them-sounds like Lyu's influence here as he always had an aura of mystery around him and there was always wind for him to get away. Swanton, however..." there was turning of pages. "He was one of the worst out there-and an eternal enemy of Faron. He coveted power and most likely learned about Lyu-wanting her for himself."

A growl reverberated around the room, the pirate holding the girl close to him. "This morning, she be telling me about her landlord and how their energy would clash-she mentioned some instance that happened as well."

The older woman thought for a bit. "It's possible that he knew of her energy, but of Blake being Lyu...I'm not sure on that. Why don't you two head back and I'll do some digging."

Foxy got up, helping Blake to her feet and smiling. "Thank ye Diane," he said politely. "However, since the Pizzeria still be closed for the work bein' done, do ye mind if we browse? Maybe bein' here be triggering something."

Diane grinned before leading them out of the back and into a side room. "You could call this _my_ 'Pirate's Cove' Foxy-be welcome here."

The room was lined with bookcases filled old leather volumes, along with shelves full of maps, models and other objects that made the pirate's eyes light up. The redhead grinned as he moved off, delicately lifting up an old telescope and looking at it. "You are aware we'll probably never get him out of here, right Elder?" She quipped, watching her love look at her with a grin before setting the telescope carefully back on the rack that had held it. "So much be here-echoes of lives long ago." His voice was full of wonder as he peered at the old volumes, his eyes locking onto a deep brown one with gold trim as he lifted it down. "Blake, come see-I think answers might be found within."

The old woman smiled knowingly. "That because that was the logbook of Faron himself-where he recorded everything."

Blake went over and gently took the book, setting it on a table and opening it, the pair reading as Diane moved off to fully open her shop for the day and leaving the pair to do some research, hearing them off and on discussing various entries.

~Timeskip to evening~

Diane was surprised when Goldie appeared in front of the desk in his human form, startling her slightly before smiling. "Come to pick them up I take it?" She asked.

The blonde chuckled. "The others were getting worried, so I figured I would come and see what was taking so long."

"They've been reading old logbooks kept by pirates all day." She got up, leading the way back to the room. Blake was dozing in a chair, Foxy glancing up at them. "Hello Goldie," he said, finishing up the last entry before carefully putting the logbook back in its spot. Goldie stared around the room, chuckling. "I can see why you'd like it here Foxy." He replied, glancing at the sleeping form. "The lass fell asleep a bit ago-I moved her there so she'd be comfortable." Came the explanation as the red-haired male came over.

"It's amazing to see how much you care for Blake-she's good for you."

"We've been through so much Goldie-we be deserving some happiness, don't ye think?" The pirate gently lifted his love up, cradling her and carrying her out of the room before the blonde took hold of him. "I will get them home safely, Ms. Diane." He said as they vanished from sight, the woman shaking her head.

The trio reappeared in the main room, Blake stirring slightly before opening her eyes. "Wha...how?" she asked sleepily, Goldie smiling at her. "I can teleport others Blake," he explained. "It's just rare when I do. Plus, it was safer than having Foxy walking several blocks while carrying you."

She nodded, Foxy gently lowering her to her feet. "That place be amazing Blake," he said, nuzzling her gently.

"So..." Hayley said, coming over with a soda and handing it to her. "You two going to be sleeping together again tonight?"

Blake spat out the soda in mouth, coughing before staring around them and noticing Freddy looking sheepish. "Oh by the spirits," she muttered. "New place and I was nervous!"

"Riiight," the brown-furred bear shot back, shifting to his human state and smiling. "Seriously Blake-we're not going to judge you. You two actually made a really cute couple to be honest."

The redhead's face turned the same color as her hair as she moved off to her apartment and went inside, the pirate grinning. "I could say something to get her t' come back out..." he said, Goldie smacking the back of his head. "Not a good idea Foxy," he grumbled. "And you know it. We honestly don't need her shifting to her animatronic form and going off in a rage."  
Chica shook her head. "What a screwball." She said to the black-haired girl and watching her nod as Foxy slipped off to the apartment, Bonnie chuckling. "Wonder if it's normal for two people in love to annoy the crap out of each other."

"It happens sometimes Bonnie," Hayley said. "Trust me on that."

(A.N.: And here is the first chapter of _Return of the Pirate_-something that was kinda bopping around in my head and was originally going to be Part Six of _Redemption_, but I felt it would be best as a sequel. Trust me, Blake's adventures are nowhere _near_ over yet!)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The next morning Blake got up, having a bit of breakfast and walking towards the door with her purse before being grabbed from behind, giggling. "And just _where_ do ye think ye be going?" a voice asked, Foxy chuckling as he moved into her line of sight, already in his human form and dressed. "I was planning on going to the fabric store to be honest." She said. "Remember the faire I mentioned? It's coming up this weekend and I need to make your outfit-that is, if you still want to go."

The pirate grinned as Chica came over in her human form, having borrowed some of the redhead's clothes. "Sorry about this-could I come too?" she asked quietly, watching her friend nod and head out to the car, Hayley waving at them. Blake helped the pair into the car, showing them how the belts worked before climbing in and putting hers on, starting the car and watching her love blink at the sound. "Easy Foxy," she said calmly before driving off, heading to the nearby fabric store. "I'd like you two to stay with me all right?" she glanced at them after stopping at a red light, watching them nod. They arrived soon after, the pair having figured out how to undo the buckles after looking at them after Blake stopped the car and removed hers, pulling the key from the lock and getting out after grabbing her purse. She waited until the doors were shut before locking the car with her remote and heading inside with them, grabbing a cart and moving off. The blonde-haired girl was a big help, having an eye for color and pattern and helped her pick out fabric to make clothes for everyone, finding some patterns to help. Foxy was staring at some fabric that wasn't too heavy, touching it gently to get the feel as the girls came over, looking at them. "This be perfect." He said, the redhead thinking before grabbing both white and black, finding some ribbon for an idea as well as fabric for a new sash, setting them in the cart along with a tape measure, pins and thread. They headed to the register, paying for their purchases before carrying the bags out, Blake using her remote to unlock the door and setting the bags in the trunk after opening it, closing it after she was done and climbing in. "This is going to be fun-I made my own outfits before so this shouldn't be too hard." She started the car, heading back. "Good thing Hayley likes to sew as well-and I have a sewing machine in one of my boxes-Foxy's will be made need to be done by hand."

The car pulled in, the trio getting out of the car and bringing the bags inside, Hayley already having got out the sewing machine and staring at the fabric they had gotten, taking the stuff for Foxy's outfit back into her apartment with him following, the black-haired girl grinning before looking at the others. "So-who's first?"

~Meanwhile~

Foxy had watched as Blake took the tape measure and took a few measurements, nodding to herself before setting to work, measuring the fabric before cutting the pieces and sewing them together, making a somewhat puffy shirt and stringing the wrists with ribbon so they could be adjusted, adding lacing holes and a tie to the front before having him try it on. He giggled, slipping off his top and trying the new on, watching his love gently tie the wrists somewhat loose and doing up the one on the chest before going over the mirror, admiring it. "Blake...it...it be beautiful." He turned, watching her start in on the pants before looking at the clock, realizing they had been at this for a few hours and quietly changed out of the top and into the other, setting the redhead's work on a chair before going out into the pizzeria and entering the kitchen, finding Chica taking a small pizza and putting it in a box, wearing a new top and capris in yellow and pink. "Just the person I hoped to see!" She cooed, filling a cup with Blake's favorite soda and adding two straws before setting it down. "Could you see that she gets these please?"

"Ye read me mind Chica-I had come t' get the lass something to eat. Thank ye kindly."

He lifted up the cup and box, heading back toward the apartment. 'Methinks I understand Faron's attraction t' Lyu-Blake prob'ly be a lot like her.'

'_Ye have no idea Foxy_.' He heard Faron say in his mind. "_Lyu was a good woman-just because she was a sorceress did not mean she was not kind. Blake is indeed like her_."

The pirate chuckled, agreeing whole-heartedly with the other's words as he walked in, watching Blake look up at the box from sewing a strap of cloth into the waistband of the pants, setting them aside and taking the box, setting it down. "I didn't even notice the time." She said as he set the soda down, taking a drink from one straw before opening the box, removing a slice of pizza and eating it as Foxy joined her, smiling. "Chica looks great in her new outfit," he intoned. "It be a good idea t' take her-she be havin' a good eye for color."

"She thought of everyone too." Was the reply as she leaned against him, blushing slightly.

"Blake," he began, setting his chin on the top of her head. "Ye know I love ye right?"

"I love you too Fox-I'm happy here."

The redhead finished her pizza and washed her hands before finishing the pants, handing them to him and watching him move off after taking them, returning with them on and grinning before looking at Blake. "Ye be amazing love." He said, hugging her. "What will ye be wearin'? Maybe something similar to mine?" the pirate looked at her. "I don't be thinking that the other costume be a good idea right now."

Blake grinned before gently getting free, devouring another piece of pizza and wiping her hands off before going over to a box, opening it and removing something before heading into the bedroom. Foxy blinked, starting on his own second slice of pizza, watching her come out in an outfit similar to his, but with a long leather vest over it, a wide belt at her waist with a dagger sheathed to one side. He eyed the weapon, the handle beautifully detailed with a moonstone on the pommel. "Lass...I hardly recognize ye." He breathed, wiping his fingers on a napkin before looking at her hair, grabbing some of her hair ties and pulling it back into a ponytail gently, slipping the bands along the length. "There we be." He said, noticing a hat and pulling it out, slipping on his top and putting it on before looking at them in the large mirror, the redhead finding another vest like hers and slipping it on him with the sash. "We're going to look awesome Fox." She said, watching him head out into the other room to show the others and followed in hers, feeling a bit nervous before trying to walk with a bit of a swagger, grinning at the others and admiring their outfits. "You did an awesome job Hayley."

Hayley grinned, eyeing her costume. "You really make that outfit work." She said. "Especially next to Foxy-very dashing!"

She watched her best friend blush, chuckling softly. Blake shook her head, looking at the others in their outfits and grinning at how much they matched up with the color of their animatronic forms. Even her outfit did the same, the top being a very light blue. The pirate looked at her, gently raising her chin with one hand. "Got a thought lass-for your animatronic self." He tilted his head. "Why not be calling her 'Lyuna'?"

She caught his meaning and nodded. "That'll work, but I think her debut is going to have to wait however." The redhead sat down, explaining what was going on to the others.

"The fun never ends with you Blake," Goldie said after she finished. "You know that right?"

"I don't understand why we can't be happy with what we've found." Bonnie grumbled, his reddish-brown eyes looking from side to side as if he expected an attack any minute.

"This is indeed disturbing my dear." Puppet said, leaning back and thinking. "You know we will protect you right?"

Blake nodded. "Foxy made it _very _clear he will protect me with your help." She replied, glancing at her love for a moment before continuing. "I would really love to know who is allowing souls back to life that have no business being so-the soul of such a being would be totally black, not in line to be reborn."

Hayley frowned at her friend's words, finding it strange hearing her speak of such things in such a way. 'Then again, Blake _has_ always spoken her mind,' she thought, shaking her head before speaking. "Are you all right Blake?" the black-haired girl asked, watching her best friend exhale and sit down, shaking a little. "This just...is it _too much_ to ask for a little _happiness_ instead of having crap keep hitting us?!"

Foxy blinked at the outburst and laid his hand on his love's shoulder, making a low rumbling in his throat to try and calm her down, sitting down and pulling her to him as she burst into tears, rubbing her back. "Hayley," he said, looking up. "Methinks we be needing Diane-something doesn't seem right here." He glanced at Chica. "Can you take her t' her room and help her change please-it not be proper for me t' do so."

The two girls nodded, the blonde gently taking her friend and helping her back to the apartment as the black-haired one made a call, hanging up after a moment and sighing. "She's on her way Foxy..." she said softly, rubbing her eyes. "And thank you for trying to calm her down."

The pirate nodded before going into Pirate's Cove and changing, shifting to his animatronic form and coming out as the door opened, the older woman seeming to blow in on an unseen wind. Foxy led the way into the back, Chica looking up quickly and nodding. "She's currently out," she said. "But I can feel her energy in a chaotic state."

Diane growled softly, watching the fox walk over and sit on the bed next to her student before following, feeling her forehead and checking her pulse. "She's overstressing her body, as usual." She said finally, watching the redhead wake before continuing. "She is to stay in bed the next few days if she wants to go anywhere _near_ that faire. I mean it Blake-am I understood?

Blake sighed. "Yes Elder Diane," she replied automatically, bowing her head as her love climbed in next to her, glancing up. "I be makin' sure she stays put Elder." He said formally, watching her and the blonde leave before nuzzling his grumbling love. "Hush mate," he murmured softly, stroking her back as she looked at him, her green eyes a bit dull but a small smile on her face at his words. "Mate...a proper term love." She said before dozing off, the fox chuckling before carefully tucking her against his body, gently draping one arm around her waist protectively before following her into sleep.

(A.N.: This story is dedicated to Demitria Shikaren [formerly Demi10] here on Fanfic for her [taking a wild guess here that it's female by the name-if I'm wrong I apologize in advance] for her _extremely_ enthusiastic reviews on Redemption. Demi-hope you like this story as much as the last and _please_ give me some feedback on it!

Also a shout-out needs to go to The Death Runner for their help in beta reading this chapter!

To the rest of you, I would also appreciate feedback [please keep it FNAF-related!] and shoot me some ideas-I would honestly welcome it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

For the next couple days Blake was almost totally confined to bed, her _mate_, as she now thought of Foxy, literally holding her there for the most part. The pair spoke of things however, making plans after all was said and done. The fox wanted to travel and possibly meet the wolf he had heard about, a commotion in the main room looking up, hearing Hayley and Diane, who had been helping out, speaking with someone, the older woman coming back into the apartment and peeking in. "Foxy, could you let Blake get up and get dressed please? There's someone here to see her."

The redhead cheered internally before getting up, heading into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes and getting cleaned up, Foxy easing out of bed and finding a new set of clothes on a chair. He lifted them up and went into the bathroom after his love came out, shifting to his human form and getting cleaned up before changing, the trio heading out. Blake blinked at the male with braided black hair, a feather tied into the end. "Ohanko?" she asked, chuckling as he gave her a quick hug before she looked at the others. "Everyone, this is Ohanko Numakiki, my Spirit-Brother."

She introduced her friends to him, Ohanko blinking at the male next to his Spirit-Sister before bowing. "It does my heart good that my sister has found the other half of her heart in you Foxy." He said in a rich and mellow voice, his dark eyes seeming to stare right into the other male before speaking. "One with two forms-like my spirit-kin is now." He blinked, shaking his head. "I come because Sharpfang has asked to see her."

The redhead blinked. "The wolf is wanting to see me?" she looked down, wondering why now after all this time, not realizing she had spoken out loud until hearing him speak. "The Tribe felt what you have done here sister." He intoned, smiling at her gently. "The Elders knew you had become strong-they and Sharpfang wish to honor you." He looked at Foxy. "And because you are bound to her Foxy, you would be permitted to come."

The red-headed male blinked, looking down at her and smiling. "We would be honored." He said, bowing his head. "I was just saying t' the lass that I would like t' meet this wolf."

The Indian chuckled, setting one hand on his shoulder. "You are strong Fox-Sharpfang would see you as kin of her own." He led the way outside, Goldie winking at the girl as Diane chuckled. "His teleportation _is_ impressive Blake," she murmured, watching her student grumble as they got into Ohanko's van and headed out, shaking her head.

~Timeskip~

It took them about an hour to get to where they needed to go, the group stepping out and following their guide into the forest a ways, stepping into a clearing. There was a clear howl behind them, Blake turning around only to get tackled by a large white wolf and giggling as she was nosed on the neck. "Hello to you as well Sharpfang," she cooed softly, her hand going to where the wound had been after the wolf got off and checked the area, nodding. "It healed up nicely." She said, Sharpfang getting up and looking at Foxy, sniffing him carefully. He stayed still after kneeling down, relaxing as she nosed his cheek. "She be amazing Blake." He said, awe in his voice as he gently pet the large canine and watching her eyes close gently. "This be a great honor to meet a friend of me mate's." He spoke the words with honor in his voice, bowing his head in respect.

Blake got up finally, the wolf leading them into the small village, the pirate blinking at the group. "Amazing..." he breathed, turning in a circle to look around him as his mate giggled. "So many people here."

"Indeed lad," an aged voice answered, an Indian with iron-gray hair coming over and smiling, his eyes a brown-gold color. The redhead bowed to him. "Soaring Eagle-the years have been kind to you. May the spirits bless you with many more."

Soaring Eagle laughed, nodding to her. "It is good to see you Blake," he intoned. "And from what I sense your destiny is unfolding." He looked at the male behind her. "And I welcome the one who has captured our spirit-kin's heart as well."

Foxy bowed. "Thank you Elder." He said, touching his love's shoulder gently and walking with her into the hut they were led to, the wolf sitting down as the old man followed, exhaling. "Since your destiny is unfolding Blake, as well as you being part of the tribe..." he stopped, exhaling slowly. "Sharpfang wishes you to be marked with that of the wolf-your mate would gain similar markings. Your power is strong enough to allow it to take."

"The ritual tattooing..." Diane said, looking at them. "You think she is strong enough now."

He nodded. "We follow the animal spirits-and Sharpfang has not guided us wrong yet Diane-your student's power is evident to us."

The pirate blinked. "Might I ask what the Mark of the Wolf is Elder?" he asked respectfully, looking at him. "I merely seek to understand this and mean no disrespect."

Soaring Eagle held out his right arm, focusing for a moment as tattoos appeared on the skin. "It is a focusing tool of sorts-the lines guide the energy." He explained calmly. "Your mark would merely tie you two together." The old man smiled. "Your questions are good Foxy-we ask to learn. You did not offend me as I can understand our ways are not what you might be used to."

Blake giggled, petting the large wolf who kept nosing her side playfully. "You show proper respect mate-I was curious myself the first time I met them."

The elder smiled before gently laying the girl back, taking a pot and starting to paint a design on her right arm, starting at her shoulder and working down as he chanted. Foxy held her other hand, remaining quiet and watching what was being done, watching the pattern sink into her skin a bit as she winced slightly, taking strength from him and smiling as she bit her lip a little, focusing herself. Soaring Eagle smiled, finishing after about 2 hours. "All right Blake," he said. "Allow your power to flow through the tattoo."

Blake slowly got up, exhaling once before directing her power through her body into that arm, her eyes glowing gold as she watched them light up, hearing yelling. She turned and walked outside, staring at the men that stepped out of the woods, knowing what they were there for. "You will not take the wolf!" She screamed, running at them after grabbing a smooth stick.

The hunters stared at her, the girl managing to take one of them down before the other recovered enough to knock her aside, levelling his weapon at her, only to blink as she rammed the stick against the ground, the same markings on her arm snaking down the stick before the male was blasted off his feet, Foxy coming out as his love stood over the man, the stick raised. "Stop lass," he said, glaring down. "Ye will be no better than him if you do." He kicked the gun away from him, the villagers tying up the other hunter. Blake growled before stepping back, panting. "You're right love…" she said, her voice icy as she spoke to the fool on the ground. "And _you_ know better than to come here, plus, at last check, wolves are a protected species."

Soaring Eagle came over and bound the man. "We will call the police. Ohanko, take them home please."

The hunter near the elder looked up. "You're wrong," he said, bowing his head. "We were not after the wolf." He ignored his partner telling him to shut up. "We were after you, Blake Belladonna-there are those who wish you out of the picture...we did not ask the reason."

The red-head turned to the male, eyes as hard as the gemstones that shared the same color. "Should have let us believe you were after the wolf-you have attacked a member of this tribe."

She walked away with Foxy, getting into the van with him and Diane, Ohanko getting into the driver's seat and heading back to the Pizzeria.

~Timeskip~

After they got back, Blake went straight to her room, flopping onto the bed and thinking as she gazed at her arm, the markings having faded slightly and nodding to herself before examining the stick she still held, noticing golden lines flowing down the length. "It will act as a focus should you need it." A voice said, Ohanko standing in the doorway and blushing slightly. "Foxy has his marking already-you are so closely aligned that while yours was being done, his was appearing on their own."

The redhead sat up, placing the stick across her lap as she thought about what the hunter had told her. "There are only a few people who even knew I was part of the tribe...so it shouldn't be all that hard to figure out who it was."

"Was your landlord one of them lass?" Foxy asked, walking over and looking at her, feeling a little possessive at the moment as he watched her.

"Actually, now that I think of it, yes-if he had got into that diary and read about it, he _would_ have known."

"Protect her, Brother Fox." Ohanko said softly before leaving, the pirate sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, watching her doze off. "I will Ohanko..." he murmured, gently taking the stick and propping it against the wall before laying his love back and removing her shoes and socks, tucking her in and climbing in next to her.

(A.N.: Blake having a focus for her power is going to be important-plus I wanted to do something relating to the story Diane told Foxy in Chapter 1)


End file.
